Chpt5 Episode 12: "Point of No Return"
Chpt5 Episode 12: "Point of No Return" is an episode in the series: Power Rangers: Omniverse. 'Plot ' In a bar, a man wearing a button-down shirt puts some coins into a jukebox and a cheerful old tune from the '50s starts playing. He sits down at the bar and takes a slug of whiskey, commiserating with the guy beside him. "Let me guess," the guy says, "Pink slip?" "That obvious, huh?" The other guy says, and as the shot widens, we see it's Zachariah (who introduces himself as Zach). The man sympathizes with Zachariah's complaint about not being able to close "the deal of the millennium." Zachariah goes on about not being appreciated and the other guy only slightly balks at Zachariah's statement about how hard it is to be "down on the ground, in the mud, nose to nose with you pig-filthy humans.", Zach asks the man, Stuart, what he'll do next. That's when the bar starts shaking, and floods with bright light from above. Stuart at first wonders if it's an earthquake and Zachariah, taking another sip of whiskey casually says, "Nah...my boss." Stuart and the bartender use their hands to cover their ears, but can't overwhelm the high pitched noise occurring so they start screaming. Zachariah stands up, annoyed, and tells the unseen Archangel, Michael, that he's ready to be smite upon and to get it over with. The windows implode, and the man and the bartender's eyes begins to burst into flames. We don't hear the response but the high pitching, Zachariah suddenly seems very confused but gets pleased as he says, "Wait, what? Anything, of course, just let me back in. You won't regret it! Giving off a grateful look. Thank you! Thank you!" Zachariah smiles and sighs, very pleased with himself. He finishes his drink and declares, "Back in business, boys!" He strolls out singing "When the Saints Go Marching In," leaving the bartender and the man's bodies behind, their melted faces still smoking. Elsewhere in a motel, Hunter is drinking bourbon, writing a letter and gently packing all of his belongings -- his signature jacket, the keys to the Impala, and Kurt's Navy Thunder Morpher, into a box addressed to Bobby and Kurt. He stares in the mirror for a moment, and is surprised when Kurt walks into the room. Hunter asks Kurt how he found him. Kurt tells him he figured he's going kill himself and deduced the stops on his farewell tour. Kurt then asks Hunter how he can just give up and walk out. Hunter angrily points out Kurt has been 'walking out' for most of his time after the moment he met him. Kurt acknowledges this, but admits that every time he did, he was wrong. Besides, Bobby is working on trying to find leads on the last two Horsemens: Death and Pestilence. "You know I'll have to stop you," Kurt says. Hunter squares off and offers him the chance to try, pointing that this time, Kurt's not all hopped up on demon blood. "Yeah, I know," Kurt tells him. "But this time I brought help." Castiel appears behind Hunter and touches him on the forehead, whisking them back to Bobby's place. Hunter lays on the snark, raining all over Bobby's efforts. He tells them nuclear is the only option they have left to beat the Devil and save a boatload of people. "But not all of them," Bobby says firmly, cutting him off. "You two already got half of the key to Lucifer's cage. We can't just give up now." Hunter is angry, saying they got a shot on the Devil and failed. Yet lost Ellen and Jo in the process. Saying that he wouldn't be surprised if he'd lose Kurt, Cas and Bobby next. Bobby is disappointed at Hunter. But Hunter stabs him in the heart with: "You're not my father. And you ain't in my shoes." Bobby's responds by: "I may not be your father, but family doesn't have to end in blood, boy. Me, Kurt and Cas ARE your family. And we ALWAYS look out for each other no matter what." Then Bobby pulls out a pistol and a bullet, and stare at it. Hunter asks what it is, and Bobby explains it's the round he intends to put through his skull. Every morning he looks at it, but he can't bring himself to do it. Why? Because, he yells, he made Hunter a promise that he wouldn't give up on Hunter and Kurt. This display silences the room, until Cass is suddenly crippled by a headache and a flash. Something's happening, he tells the boys, before disappearing. Cas materializes in a forest and heads over to a clearing where something seems to be coming up from the ground. Suddenly, one of his former brother angels moves to attack him from behind with an angel blade. They get in a scuffle but Cas is able to go toe-to-toe with him. Another appears, and Cas uses the second angel's blade to run through his first attacker, then takes out the second angel. Cas turns back to the moving place in the ground and reaches down, pulling out first a hand, then an entire person. He teleports back to Bobby's and lays the muddy person on the couch. Bobby asks who it is. Hunter and Kurt look at him shocked. "That's my brother," Hunter replies. As Cas and Bobby are surprised to learn this. Cas points out he doesn't know why Adam has been resurrected, but "I know one thing for sure: We need to hide him. Now." Cas touches Adam and carves Enochian sigils into his ribs in order to hide him from the angels. Adam wakes up with a startle and asks what's happening as he questions who everyone is as Hunter tells him "I'm actually your half-brother". They introduces themselves but Adam tells him that he knows who they are, since the angels warned him about them. "Now, where the hell is Zachariah?" Adam yells out. The boys ask Adam to tell what he remembers. Adam describes his Heaven; it was like his prom and he was making out with a girl. Hunter jokingly asks if he got to third base. Then, he says, some angels popped out of nowhere and told him he was the chosen vessel, the sword, of some "Archangel, " --Michael. That together, they will kill the Devil and save the Earth, and when that was done, he would get to see his mother again. This is news to Hunter and Kurt, but Cas says it makes sense -- Adam is John Winchester's bloodline. Perhaps the angels have decided to cut their losses from Hunter and move on to a "Plan B". "Maybe they're desperate," Castiel says. " Or maybe they wrongly assumed Hunter would be brave enough to withstand them." Hunter is offended and snarls back at Cas. Kurt insists that after all the angel talk about destiny, this course of action just doesn't smell right. Amidst the argument, Adam tries to leave but they quickly stop him. Adam asks for one good reason not to leave. Hunter says, "because we're blood." Adam angrily says they have no right to say that to him. He declares John Winchester wasn't his father, only a guy who took him to a ball game once a year and says his mother is his one and only family. And, he adds, if he does his job, he'll get to see her again. "So no offense, but she's the one I give a rat's ass about, not you," Adam says. Kurt stays silent as Hunter says if Adam has just one good memory of their father, to please give them more time. Later, Bobby is researching and Adam sees an opportunity to head out the door. Kurt arrives and stops him just before he reaches the door. Adam makes the excuse he's going out for a beer. Kurt tells him they have some. They sit down and discuss family matters, specifically, Hunter and Adam's father. Kurt tries to tell Adam his dad was just trying to protect him, and knows what it was like after shortly working along with Hunter's dad as they were hunting down the yellow eyed demon in the past. Adam tells him he's full of crap -- he states it was just him, and his mom, and that's it. He continues "You can say whatever you want about John Winchester, but the truth is, I would have taken anything," Adam says. Kurt says they'd known Adam existed, they would have found him. Adam snarks about maybe jumping into the car and heading out for a family trip to "Wally World." Kurt's at a loss. "I'll tell you one thing: with an attitude like that, you'd fit right in around here." Kurt heads down to Bobby's panic room, guarded by Cas, and visits Hunter who is held inside. Kurt asks to let them be alone for a moment. Cas angrily shuts the door. "Is this really necessary?" Hunter asks, and Kurt explains he has a house full of flight risks to deal with. Hunter says he refuses to let Adam take a bullet for him. Think about all the people that they've gotten killed, Hunter says, naming his, dad, Ash, Jo, Ellen. "I'm tired, man. I'm tired of fighting who I'm supposed to be," Hunter says. Kurt asks why they can't just stick together. Hunter admits to Kurt he doesn't believe in him anymore. "I don't know whether it's going to be demon blood, or some other demon chick or what, but I do know they're going to find a way to turn you." He goes on to point out Kurt is angry and self-righteous. "Eventually, Lucifer is going to get to you, man. It's just a matter of time," Hunter tells him "....And when Satan takes you over, there's got to be somebody there to fight him. And it's not going to be that kid. So it's gotta be me." Stunned, Kurt turns and leaves in silence, slamming the door behind him. Kurt, on the verge of tears, returns to Bobby and Cas upstairs. "How's he doing?" Bobby asks. Kurt says nothing. "How are you doing?" Bobby still gets no answer. Cas is suddenly suspicious of how silent it has gotten in the panic room. He goes inside to look for Hunter, who is hiding. Hunter reveals himself and the Enochian blood sigil on the wall he has prepared. He banishes Cas, who disappears with a flash and a scream. Hunter then sneaks out of the room and escapes Bobby's place. Kurt quickly catches on to what happened and heads out to find Hunter, leaving Bobby to watch Adam...who is dreaming of the park where his mother used to take him on when he was little. Zachariah then appears. He tells Adam he wasn't where he was supposed to be; he's irritated that the sigil in his ribs has kept Adam out of his sight. "So let me take a wild guess...Hunter and Kurt." Busted, Zachariah tries to convince Adam that he can't trust Hunter and Kurt as they are "psychotically, irrationally, erotically co-dependent on each other." Adam counters that Hunter and Kurt said a few things about Zachariah, to which the angel responds when everything goes down, they're not going to care about Adam, they'd rather save each other than save the planet. "They're not your family. Understand?" Zachariah hisses. "Now...you want to see you mom again or not?" Adam then wakes up. Meanwhile, Hunter is in town, and finds a street preacher professing the Apocalypse. He steps up to him and identifies himself, telling the man to pray and let the angels know where he is. The man starts in with the first words of the Lord's prayer. Castiel appears. "You pray too loud," he snarls, knocking the man unconscious with a touch. Next, Cas focuses his attention towards Hunter and drags him down a nearby alley and proceeds to beat him senseless. "I REBELLED FOR THIS?! So you could surrender to them?!" Cas yells to him. "I gave everything for you, and this is what you give me?" He slugs on Hunter until blood drips out of his mouth and he falls to the ground. Finally, Cas appears ready to wield the angel blade upon Hunter. He wearily looks up and pleads, "Do it...just do it!" Cas considers it for a moment, then relents and touches Hunter on the shoulder, knocking him out. Kurt has returned to Bobby's, who tells Kurt that Adam vanished in front of him. Cas then returns with the bloody, unconscious Hunter draped across his shoulders and informs the guys that he was the one who beat sense into the latter. He then states the angels must have found Adam from a dream and took him. "To where?" Kurt asks. Cut to...the green room, where Adam is sitting with Zachariah, enjoying a cheeseburger and a beer and belching. Zachariah: I see you and your brother share the same refined palate. Adam: Ah. So, uh… We ready? Zachariah: For what? Adam: What do you mean, for what? For Michael. Zachariah: Oh. Right. About that…Look, this is never easy, but I’m afraid…we’ve had to terminate your position at this time. Adam: Excuse me? Zachariah: Hey, don’t get me wrong. You’ve been a hell of a sport, really. Good stuff. But the thing is, you’re not so much the “chosen one” as you are…a clammy scrap of bait. Adam: No…but what about the stuff that you said? I’m supposed to fight the Devil. Zachariah: Mmm, not so much. Adam now disappointed. Zachariah: Hey, if it’s any consolation, you happen to be the illegitimate half-brother of the guy we do care about. That’s not bad now, is it? Adam: So you lied…about everything. Zachariah: We didn’t lie. We just avoided certain truths to manipulate you. Adam: Oh, you son of a bitch. Zachariah: Hey, how do you think I feel? I’m the one that’s got to put up with that dumb, slack-jawed look on your face. Kid, we didn’t have a choice. Hunter and Kurt got one blind spot, and it’s family. See, they’re gonna put aside their differences and they're gonna come get you, and that is gonna put Hunter right…here!…Right where I need him! This is the night, kid! Our night! Michael’s seen it. The tumblers finally click into place, and it’s all because of you. And me. But who’s keeping score? Adam gets up and says: Yeah, I’m not gonna let you do this. Zachariah: Cool your jets, corky. Sit down. We’re doing this together. Plus, you still get your severance. You still get to see your mom, okay? Adam: Why should I believe you? Zachariah: You know what? I keep hearing this. Zachariah makes his hand do a talking motion. Zachariah: But what I want to be hearing is this. Zachariah closes his hand-mouth and causes Adam to fall on the table, coughing up blood. Zachariah: There, that’s better. Later, Hunter awakens, handcuffed to the cot in the panic room . "Word to the wise," Hunter says to Kurt, "don't piss off the nerd angels." Kurt breaks the bad news: Adam is captive in the heavenly waiting room, heavily guarded, and they have barely a Hail Mary shot at retrieving him. So what are they going to do? Retrieve him, of course. Kurt then releases Hunter from his cuffs. Hunter warns Kurt this is putting him precisely where Zachariah wants him, and he'll say yes. "No you won't," Kurt says confidently. "When push shoves, you'll make the right call...Because you're still my family." Later that day, Cas zaps them to an abandoned muffler warehouse in Van Nuys, CA., where "the beautiful room" resides. And we ponder this for a moment with Hunter -- Heaven's waiting room? In Van Nuys? Cas can't believe Hunter was surprised and asks, "Where'd you think it was?" "I don't know," Hunter says. "Jupiter? A blade of grass? But...Van Nuys?" Cas brushes him off. See, Cas can't just zap in, grab Adam, and zap out, because there are at least five angels in there. He tells the boys he'll clear out the angels, then they can go in and grab Adam. Hunter points out it's a suicide mission and Cas says, "Maybe...but then I won't have to watch you fail. Sorry Hunter...but I don't have the same faith as I used to have in you before." Cas pulls out a box cutter...but, for what purpose? Kurt asks. He heads into the dark warehouse, looking nervous, and sees a dilapidated shed within. Before he can reach the door, however, one of his angelic brethren accosts him, but he quickly kills him with his blade. Then another appears with his own blade..and another, and another. Cas is surrounded. He drops his weapon and asks, "What are you waiting for? C'mon!" The three angels close on him, but Cas rips his shirt open, where we see what he did with the blade: he carved the banishing sigil into his chest. He puts his hand on the sigil, banishing his attackers -- and Cas himself -- in a massive white flash. Hunter then walks inside the warehouse to a banged up shed inside where he opens the door to find Adam slumped over in a corner in the green room, and quickly pulls him up. Adam is surprised as Hunter tells him their family as Adam tell him it's a trap, but it's too late -- Zachariah appears into the room. Zachariah: Hunter, please. Did you really think it would be that easy? Hunter grins and says: Did you? Kurt sneaks at Zachariah from behind with an angel-killing blade. But Zachariah catches him, knocks it out of his hand and throws Kurt against decorative display in the room. Hunter: Kurt! Zachariah: You know what I’ve learned from this experience, Hunter? Patience. Zachariah gestures his hand and Adam falls to the floor, coughing up blood again. Hunter: Adam! (to Zachariah) Let him go, you son of a bitch. Zachariah: Yeah I mean, I thought I was downsized for sure. And for us, a firing...pretty damn literal. You know, I sensed Lucifer slaying one of his own brothers already. The other is still trapped somewhere in the world, so, that leaves down to one. I really started losing hope. But I should have trusted the boss man. It's all playing out like he said...You, me, your hemorrhaging brothers. Zachariah turns his fist in Kurt’s direction, causing him to cough up blood like Adam. Zachariah: You're finally ready, right? Hunter looks from Zachariah to Kurt and Adam who are lying on the floor, coughing in their own blood. Zachariah: You know there's no other choice. There’s never been a choice. Hunter: Stop it. Stop it right now! Zachariah: In exchange for what? Hunter beginning to break down and says: Damn it, Zachariah. Stop it, please.....I’ll do it. Zachariah: I’m sorry. What was that? Kurt gives a stunned look at Hunter. Hunter Okay, yes. The answer is yes. Kurt: Hunter! Hunter: Do you hear me? Call Michael down, you bastard! Zachariah: How do I know you’re not lying? Hunter: Do I look like I’m lying? Zachariah turns with a proud smile and speaks in Enochian, summoning the Archangel Michael. Kurt gives Hunter a questioning look. But Hunter winks at Kurt. Zachariah in a calm voice: …..He’s finally coming. Hunter looks back at Zachariah with a grin. Hunter: Of course, I have a few conditions. Zachariah: What? Hunter: The few people whose safety you have to guarantee before I say yes. Zachariah: Fine, sure. Make a list. Hunter: But most of all…Michael can’t have me until he disintegrates you. Zachariah: What did you say? Hunter: I said…before Michael gets one piece of this sweet ass…he has to turn you into a piece of charcoal. Zachariah chuckles and says: You really think Michael’s gonna go for that? Hunter: Who’s more important to him now? You…or me? Zachariah getting in Hunters face and grabs him by the colour and says to him: You listen to me. You are nothing but a maggot inside a worm’s ass! Do you know who I am…after I deliver you to Michael? Hunter: Expendable. Zachariah scoffs it off and says: Michael’s not gonna kill me. Hunter: Maybe not. Hunter pulls out an angel blade and says: BUT I WILL! Hunter stabs the angel blade into Zachariah’s head through his chin. Penitrating his skull, as white light bursts out of Zachariah's eyes and mouth, him screaming as Hunter blankly stares into Zachariah's eyes, finally killing him. Sending Hunter to the ground. And reveals Zachariah laying dead with his wings spread out, burned on the floor. Then white light and the high pitched noise occurs indicate Michael's arrival. Hunter quickly goes over to help Kurt back up and moves to get him and Adam out of the quaking (and now, glowing) room. With Kurt's arm slung over his shoulder, Hunter gets Kurt out the door but the door slams and locks Adam in behind them. Adam screams for their help, and Hunter runs back to save Adam, but the doorknob is white-hot. He yells as Adam to hold on, he'll get him out, but it's too late. Adam turns around and looks into the blinding light and stares at it. From the outside, the room stops glowing. Hunter opens the door, but the opulent room is gone. In its place is the interior of the dilapidated shed. Later in the evening, Hunter and Kurt drive away, they realize neither Adam nor Cas are okay, "But they'll get them back eventually." Kurt tells Hunter he saw in Hunter's eyes that he was ready to say yes to Michael. Kurt asked what changed his mind. "Honestly?" Hunter answers. "The damndest thing: I mean the world's ending, the walls are coming down on us, I look over at you, and all I could think about was, 'That stupid son of a bitch brought me here.' I just didn't want to let you down." Kurt says he's glad he didn't. Hunter apologizes. He tells Kurt to him, Kurt's always been a snot-nosed kid he's had to watch after. But that's not him anymore. He's now grown up to have faith in Hunter. So, Hunter says, the least he can do is return the favor. "So screw destiny," Hunter finishes. "Right in the face. Like you said, we take the fight to them, do it our way. We take on all of them. The Devil. The Horsemen. All of them." Kurt smiles confidently at him. "Good to hear that man." Elsewhere, an old, battered hatchback pulls up to a general store. Inside, the clerk is reading a story about a flu epidemic spreading, and a fly spirals in front of his face, landing on the paper. He moves to swat it, but is interrupted by a sickly looking man, who comes in and sneezes, spewing saliva all over the place. He runs his hands all over the products, leaving a trail of slime. More flies swarm the clerk. The man picks up an orange box of flu medication, saying he has a lot of driving to do and asking if the meds will make him sleepy. The clerk says no. He walks up to the counter, coughing and sniffling, then sneezes all over the clerk's face, covering him in mucus. As he walks out, he stops coughing, smiles to himself and tosses the box away. As he gets into his car, we get a shot of the Nevada license plate: SIKN * TRD. The old man grins, and as if we don't get it, the green jeweled ring on his finger identifies him as the Horseman, Pestilence. His car becomes thick and dark as flies begins to swarm him inside. Pestilence laughs maniacally as he drives away. Category:Episodes Category:Power Rangers: Omniverse